What They Thought
by Lottielue1
Summary: I know it's been done before but Andy, Allison, Brian, Claire & John watch the Breakfast Club and this one-shot is what they thought of the film. The Characters are not the exact same in the film. John and Allison pairing and Andy and Claire pairing.


**I hope you like it readers as I had fun writing it. **

**I dont own any of the characters or the film or the quotes all belong to John Hughes, lucky man.**

* * *

" Well, I never," gasped Claire scowling at the TV set while cuddling into the solid body behind her. They were all over at Claire's house as she owned the biggest TV. The gang: Andrew, Brian, Allison, John and herself had just watched the John Hughes film 'The Breakfast Club'. Earlier that year they had been approached by John Hughes himself asking if he could use there names and lifestyle as characters for a new film he was making as the five friends were from different backgrounds. Agreeing to it they had waited five months for a copy of the film to be sent to them.

"I know how you feel Claire, but at least your not portrayed as a psycho compulsive lying kleptomaniac nymphomaniac, who has to change her total appearance to attract a man." Spat Allison Reynolds with each word spoken more venomsly then the rest.

" I don't know what you're complaining about, the film I thought was rather amazing." The criminal alleged who at that moment in time had his head rested on Allison's shoulder with an easy go grin on his face.

" Well of course you would John you were in it all the time, you became the main character!" explained Claire.

" I know," he replied his easy go grin forming in to smugness. The two girls looked at each other rolling their eyes but smirking. This didn't go unnoticed by John who kicked Claire and shoved Allison playfully. Both girls just laughed.

" You know, I always end up single." Stated Brian causing everyone to turn to him.

" What you on about Bri?" Questioned Andy, his face showing confusion.

" Well look at the film it was Andy and Allison, John and Claire and then me on my own. Look now it is John and Allison and Claire and Andy and once again me on my own." Looking a little down on him.

" Oh Brian," sighed Claire standing up and sitting down next to him giving him a side hug. Allison followed her lead and sat on his opposite side following Claire's motion. The two girls and Brian just sat there just hugging each other.

" Sometime Brian, being single is much easier than been in a relationship, take it from me," smiled Allison who was the only person not glancing at John who was staring at her in mock anger. Sensing this she turned around and cheekily stuck her tongue out.

" I guess your right Ali," he signed resting his shoulder on Claire's shoulder checking with Andy to see if he was all right with it. He was.

After five minutes of more cuddling it quickly became apparent that it wouldn't be much longer till John Bender would not appreciate him still cuddling up to Allison he was already fidgeting this is what he did when he knew he was in trouble, nervous or been impatient. Giving both girls a nudge they knew what he was implying and they went back to their respected partners.

" John what does that joke finish like?"  
" What joke?"

" You know the naked blonde walks into a bar with a poodle under one arm, and a two-foot salami under the other. The bartender says, I guess you won't be needing a drink. Naked lady says..."  
" I'll be honest with you Jock Strap, I've never heard of the joke and I don't understand it at all," They all groaned as John called Andy Jock Strap.

" I take it you like the nicknames," moaned Claire in despair

" Yup! From now on I'll call you Cherry, Andy - Jock Strap or Sporto, Brian your gonna be either – Brain or Neo maxi zoom dweeby, and Allison im gonna call you Klepto."

" You can't call your own girlfriend Klepto Bender!" chuckled Andy.

" Well I am so there Sporto," kissing the side of Allison's neck in the exact spot he had discovered to be ticklish early on in their relationship. The gang were now in their senior year but they had gotten together in their junior year. They, like in the movie did all meet in detention but the couples didn't turn out the same. Allison Reynolds the Basketcase had surprisingly stolen the Criminal's heart.

From an outsiders view John Bender was a loud mouth son of a bitch with a short temper who would live on benefits and fail high school. To his friends he was John Bender the lonely boy who only wanted to be loved and truly accepted. In fact he was a rather quick learner who was intelligent but in a different way to the typical studious pupil. He was street smart and had a gift in music.

Allison had given what John had been searching for, been hoping for. She had opened her heart. She just like her boyfriend had been a lonely girl on the brink of being non-existent and secretly craved love of someone who would except her as her and not try to change her. Neither would say it but the four others knew. That the Saturday detention they had been forced to endure had in fact changed their lives and they were rather foolish in their approach of gaining attention of their peers.

" Okay. I just want to point out, Bender if you ever go that close to my private area I will kill you"  
" No worries Cherry, I'll let Andy have that opportunity." Bender winked in there direction.

" Oh, I just remembered last night I decided to write questions on small pieces of card that we could answer about the film. The questions are just like, what was your favourite/ least favourite part of the film." Exclaimed Allison who was barmy enough to do something like this but at the end it was just a bit of fun. Taking the small pile of cards out of her bag. She passed them to John and told him to choose one then read it out.

" Okay so the first one says ' what was your least favourite part in the entire film? Brian, you first."

" Oh erm… the part were they talked about virginity as I said I had done it near the Niagara Falls, which was a pathetic tale. What about you Andy?"  
" Simple I didn't like the kiss between Claire and John,"

" Which one, the in the closet or the one at the end,"

" Erm the last one, Im not entirely sure why that one but that one, Claire?"

" Easy the part were John's head goes in between my legs,"

Claire shuddered at the image that had gone into her head.

" What about you Allison?"  
" Like you Claire I didn't like the part were John's head goes between your legs but I also hated the part were you had changed my appearance, as it wasn't me I'd become something oblivious to me."

" Sorry Allison,"

" Why are you saying sorry it wasn't you it was your character and I don't mind as it was only a movie? John?"

" Easy peasy, the kiss between Allison and Sporto. No boyfriend wants to see their girlfriend kiss another guy right Sporto"

" Yeah,"

John handed the pack to questions to Brian.

" Okay the next question is ' after watching the film what other character bar yourself would you want to be and why?"  
" It would be fun to play a girl, so Claire because her role was a strong and I wouldn't fancy been Allison because I'd be force to eat that sandwich. Andy?"

" Erm, I would actually like to play you Brian, as you didn't have much to do with the annoying and big headed John Bender

" I take offence Sporto"

"And If I played Allison I'd have to kiss myself and that just sounds weird." Continued Andy like he never heard John speak.

" What about you Claire,"  
" Simple, I'd love to play Allison because one I'd get to try that wacky sandwich of hers, steal John's belongings and I'd get to kiss Andy,"

" Hahaa, you know Claire all you have to do is ask to try my sandwich and I'd make you one. It's my go right,"

Claire nodded.

" Well I think I would actually want to be my John, because one I don't have the guts to say anything like that to Principal Vernon, two I fancy trying out for a scholarship in basketball, and well to get two months detention in 2 minutes."

" Well love, I think that would be amazing, another me in school Dick would just love it. But I'd want to be Sporto for just one day no more. Just one, so I could try on tights – sorry the required wrestling uniform and then I'd be the one to kiss Allison."

"Don't you think it's weird we all wanted to be someone the complete opposite of us." Said Brian.

" What you mean Brain."

" Well, I wanted to be Claire, the dork wanted to play the princess. Claire wanted to be Allison, the prom queen to be wanted to be the invisible Basketcase. Andy you wanted to be me, the jock wanted to play the Dork, the one the jocks pick on.

Allison you wanted to be Bender the complete opposite of you, your shy, quiet and had no reason to be in detention, Bender is overly confident leading to cocky, he is loud and had managed to get 7 detentions in one morning. " And Bender you wanted to Andy the one you took the complete and utter piss out of the whole movie. As you're the school bully and Andy is the one all the lads wanted to be."

" Wow, that is some deep shit," stated John.

" Nice way of putting it John, very smooth."

" Isn't it just Cherry, that's what they'll be saying when I walk down the corridor, smooth and dangerous John Bender."

The room was silent until Allison snorted causing everyone to laugh.

" You – you smooth oh John. I knew I went out with you for a bloody good reason" Giggled Allison smiling up at him.

" Of course, im irresistible, a barrel of laughs and a swell guy," He beamed flashing a toothy grin.

" Of course you are John." Giggled Allison more; planting a small peck on to the swell guys check.

Brian passed the cards to Andy " right, what was the one thing you would change after watching it?"

" Erm well I would say I would change the pairings, not that I have anything against Allison I'd just rather kiss my own girlfriend." Andy and Claire had gotten together a day after Allison and John. They knew that school would expect and accept the relationship and they both knew that they would be the talk of the school till something new came along. Even though they were from two high in popularity groups they weren't really accepted as well as they had hoped. The jocks never liked Claire after the detention as she had gained a backbone and when she caught them bullying one of the nerds she had yelled at them. The cheerleaders/ Princesses had blamed her new attitude on John Bender and many had begun to dislike him more than ever keeping clear of him in the corridor. It took the whole breakfast club one dinner to stand up and say that if they didn't like whom they were then they could fuck off. And if their friends didn't like whom they hung out with they could also fuck off. After the speech nobody had said anything again. Even if they didn't like John Bender many knew he was protective over his friends and wasn't afraid to beat up those who had a problem.

" Good choice, I'd rather kiss you than anyone else. However I would change the meal I ate, I wouldn't want to eat sushi cause that caused John to find something else to pick on and I don't like sushi,"

" You know I've never had sushi, it's too expensive for my family doesn't come up on the bill,"  
" Does on mine unfortunately," Claire, said scrunching up her nose and sticking her tongue out in disgust. "Allison what would you change"

" Erm I would say the reason I was in detention,"

" Yeah maybe have a reason to be there instead of having nothing better to do." Chuckled Brian.

"Why did you have detention here, I've forgot," Claire admitted sheepishly

" Cause I didn't speak when Vernon was talking to me," she confessed shrugging her shoulders.

Bender just laughed kissing her on the cheek " Well I would change that bit were im asking Cherry over there if she had ever been felt up and if it was over the panties no bra or under the bra hoping your parents don't walk in. It really isn't something I want to know."

" Well I do, so c'mon Claire which one,"

" Who says there is one Allison?"

" Simple Andy is blushing!"

" The second one Bender said. what about you?" she replied cheekily.

" Allison, you really don't have to tell her," Bender put in immediately.

" Shush John, Well it is more of the first one apart from hoping your parents don't walk cause my parents are never in."

" Wait your telling us you haven't gone that far. So much for you been a Nymphomaniac Ali." Said a shocked Brian.

"True, but yeah, the princess and jock have gone further."

" You know I normally wouldn't believe you with this Allison but I do this time just because of how Bender reacted it was like he didn't want us to know." Mentioned Andy.

" Bender honest answer here but have you ever done it,"  
" Course I've done it Jockstrap, just because me and Allison haven't doesn't mean I haven't,"

" I haven't done it and im not ashamed to admit it." Said Allison looking at John pointedly.

" Okay – fine – I haven't done it okay. It's not because im frigid it's just I wanted to do it with someone who is special, and at the moment Allison is ready to go too far so I haven't."

" Oh right, it's not a bad thing we thought you two had gone the whole distance, but it means were all virgins."

" Yeah I guess, so Brian what would you change,"

" I would change my very nutritious lunch scene. No reason other than it was a start to something that didn't end well."

" Claire your turn to ask the question," said Allison from were she was sat.

" Okay, the question is … what was your favourite part of the film? Allison"

" My favourite part was where we were running through the halls it was so funny as I just stood there as you four ran back and fourth." Who then squealed as John decided it would be a good time to pinch her arm. Shooting her around she scowled at him. He just sat there with a smug smile on his face leaning forward to kiss her. As their lips touched she moved her head back smirking as he frowned. " Answer the question Bender."

" Oh Bender now is it, just you wait sweetheart – just you wait. My favourite scene was were we all got high apart from Allison cause she is a coward."

Spinning her head around in a flash she scowled once again up at her boyfriend but before she could say anything he had placed his lips on hers.

" Go on Bri, I don't think we'll be getting another word from either of them two until one comes up to breath." Remarked Andy his eyes looking over to the couple that were now in their own little world.

" Well my favourite scene was the same as Benders but I'll pick a different one which happens to be my second favourite, it's the dance scene cause we all just let loose and we got to be who we were," voiced Brian while fiddling with his collar in irritation.

" Brian that was mine, and what are you doing," wined Claire unhappily but her eyes showed a hint of amusement.

" My collar is annoying me," he replied in gritted teeth.

" Oh, do you think there going to come up to breath." Asked Andy looking back at them again. Allison's whole body had turned and she was now sat in Johns lap. One arm was fisted tightly in his hair. The other was hooked over his right shoulder stroking a precise spot on his shoulder. One of his hands were tight in the mass bundle of curls were his other hand was rested on her lower back inching its way down to her bum.

" Nope, but when it comes to Allison asking the question we'll force them apart, Stated Claire as a matter of fact.

" Okay you'll pull them apart Bri and I are happy with that." Brian nodded his head were as Claire's eyes were wide.

" Great" mumbled Claire not looking forward to it as se had done it once before and gained a nasty look from John. " Andy your go"

" My favourite bit is when I took John down because, well his head is a little big wouldn't you say," winked Andy smirking but the smirk disappeared when he saw no difference between the two lovers.

" Bad boy Bender" laughed Brian as he saw him stick his fingers up at Andy behind Allison's back; his mouth still locked on to Allison's and tongue still down her throat.

" Is that really your favourite part or did you just want to piss John off, " asked Claire looking up at him

" Yeah actually it's my third favourite scene. Allison and Brian said my two most favourite. Claire how about you?"

" Well seeing as Brian stole mine I will say the scene were we had a heart to heart and we got to know each other and how everything happened."

"Yeah that is a good one, go on then Claire." Brian said playfully.

" Erm, John, Allison its erm Allison's turn to ask a question now." She said uncertainty but her words landed on dead ears.

Scowling she picked up the a roll of tissue and through the roll at them, the tissue hit it's target.

" What?" Snapped John scowling at Claire. His hair was all messed up and his lips were swollen and turned into a snarl.

" It's Allison's turn to ask the question.

" Why don't you do it, we were busy."

" No! I want to do it," said Allison turning around leaning towards Claire who handed her the pack of questions.

" Allison," wined John who wanted to carry on their previous activities.

" Oh shush your coming to mine tonight we can carry on later." She told him while looking at the card.

" What was your favourite scene that you weren't in?" she said " Mine is easily the bit were John is well in or on the roof and he goes on about the naked blonde and a poodle and the roof gives way. And then he walks in claiming he forgot his pencil" smiled Allison thinking about that memory.

" Well mine is the most difficult as im in most of them," said John big headedly earning a slap on the leg from Allison. "Ow, okay, my favourite part has to be … the part were Allison is trying to get Claire to admit if she's a virgin or not. I might be in that part but I don't speak.

" Well … erm mine is the erm… part were Allison eats her sandwich cause it was so weird as we all just looked at you like what the fuck. Andy?"

" Mine is easy, it has to be were Bender gets them detentions as you see Vernon thinking I am the man and Bender is like whatever."

" I think mine would have to be the part were Andy is high and is jumping over bookshelves and dancing around and when he walks out of the room with the joint in his mouth. In my view looking totally hot."

" Er Ali why are the rest of the cards blank," asked a frazzled John Bender.

" I couldn't think of anymore questions." She stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The other fur just smirked shaking their heads.

" What time is it," asked Andy looking at Brian who had a watch on his wrist.

" 5 to 4"

" 10 been amazing and 1 been absolutely crap were would you rate it?" asked John leaning back on his hands Allison leaning back with him.

" 7. Allison?"

" 6. John?"

" 9. Sporto?

" 7. Claire?"

" 7."

" You know if we add them altogether and then divide it by 5 it equals overall 7.2 rate. Which I would say is a good score.

" Why would we divide it by 5?" asked John slightly confused.

" Because that's how you get the mean of something, you divide it by 5 as there were 5 of us so we had to divide the total by 5," explained Brian who by looking at John had now realised he still had no idea what he was on about.

" Bender just forget about it man," laughed Andy as he saw John nod his head in agreement.

" Im going to have to go guys my mum wanted me home for half 4 as were off somewhere for tea," explained Brian.

" Yeah were going to head of too seeing as he wants to make out and I said when we get back to mine," Chuckled Allison who stood off John who could now get himself up.

" Wow that sounds an amazing idea." John cried jumping up and grabbing Allison's hand.

" Bye you guys cya on Monday guys, squealed Allison as she was pulled out of the room.

As he pulled Allison down the stairs he yelled "Cya Dildo's."

" I got to go, I'll see you on Monday" said Brian as he walked out of the same door John and Allison had disappeared through.

" Do you really think letting John see that film was a good idea," laughed Claire.

" No love definitely not,"

" I thought not, I was expecting him to explode when he saw Allison and you kiss,"

" You and me both, I really like my nose you know."

" Oh Andy" Laughed Claire as she stood and went to lie on her bed patting it for him to come and join her.

" Been with Allison seemed fine but been with Claire, nothing could beat that." He resolved as he bounded over to the bed were his princess lay.

* * *

**Please leave a review any type is welcome positive, flame or Constructive. If there is anything wrong let us know and i'll change it **

**Lottie x**


End file.
